The 12 Gifts before Christmas Morning
by DarkScytheQueen
Summary: A rendition of 'The 12 Days of Christmas'. A side story to CTNIC. So, have you been nice to your OC's? Special Guest at the end of the Story, One shot


**I do not own anything!**

**I just thought, since everyone's doing it, why not make a Christmas one shot of my own? But, as with all of my fanfics, it's gotta be original…so, to the basic idea of 'the 12 days of Christmas, I present…**

_**The 12 Gifts before Christmas Morning**_

**

* * *

**The sky was steel grey, the wind barreled through the alleyways and streets, snow started to fall gently, creating blankets on every still surface. Christmas lights everywhere, twinkling like multicolored stars. White puffs came out of people's mouths every time they tried to talk in this freezing cold weather. 

Yet…

There was one white thing that was still moving. And it was moving towards the direction of the Kaiba estate.

* * *

Seto pushed open the doors and slipped in, creating a small puddle of white snow on his royal blue carpet. After shutting the door, he removed his pure white coat, which apparently did little to shield him from the cold, evidenced by his slight shivering. Rubbing his hands, he strode into the main hall only to find the massive crowd of chibies surrounding one black-haired, bespectacled teenage girl in the center. 

"Come on, chib's!" She whined a little, trying to push them away. "I still got dozen's more OC's waiting at home. Those gifts are for them!"

A chorus 'Aww!' rang in the room.

Seto cocked a brow and spoke up. "What's going on here and who let you in?"

The black-haired authoress smiled as she glanced at him. "Oh nothing, just my duty as an authoress…" She said. "To a writer, it's a rule that you must give exactly what your OC's want before midnight on Christmas Eve."

She reached into an impossibly large red sack and pulled out a bright white box with a purple bow. "So where's Yahiko, this one's for him…"

When the said chibi vigorously raised his hand, she tossed it to him.

Seto inquired further. "All of them…exactly what they want?"

"Yep. Most people think it's a waste of money, but to a writer like me, it's worth it! I mean an OC can and will do exactly what you want for nothing in return, so at least today the tables will be turned."

She was miraculously able to hoist the sack (Which was almost as tall as her, and four times as wide) over her shoulder and trod up and past Seto. "And you know something…?" She added when she was next to Seto. "I have a feeling that's what'll happen to you too…"

Seto looked at her and pondered her words. "What?" he asked, but it was too late, and she was already out in the cold.

He felt the piercing breeze strike him and he shivered again. "I need a warmer coat…" He mumbled absently as he strode to the kitchen, where an apparent mug of hot coffee was waiting for him.

After a few sips, a sneeze from upstairs called his attention. Rolling his eyes, he quickly ascended the stairs and immediately went to Mokuba's room.

"…will you stop doing that!" He heard Mokuba yelling, followed by a sneeze.

His reply was just a simple 'Meow' and shuffling noises. "Fine…"

He opened the door, and saw Mokuba sitting on his bed, sipping some hot cocoa while Mikagi was (for some reason) playing with a two foot tall ball of golden yarn all around the floor.

"Hey _nii-sama_, look what the overgrown kitten did to my scarf." Mokuba said with apparent disgust, holding up a large semi-intact pile of green yarn.

Mikagi picked up his giant yarn ball with his hand and stuck out his tongue just in between his two fangs. "Blame my addiction to yarn…"

"Kham was up here a while ago…she barely saved it when she gave him that giant yarn ball…" Mokuba explained, glaring lightly at his roommate, before sneezing again.

"Mokuba, get some rest. Fur ball, get out of the room, and take the yarn with you." Seto ordered, pointing to the door.

With a swish of his black tail, Mikagi slinked out the door, smirking when he was able to flick Seto on the nose with it before he slammed the door.

"Look at all the snow out there, _nii-sama_."

They both looked out the window to see an almost immaculate scene of snow covered building, the weather giving everything a pristine, angelic feeling.

"It's late, let's just get to bed."

"_Oyasumi!_" (Good Night)

Seto left the room, leaving his little brother to finish his drink and curl up in bed.

* * *

Outside, the weather let up slightly, the winds slowed to a gentle breeze, and the snow let up o a faint sprinkle, and most of the lights were already turned off by now. 

But, one light grey car drove up and stopped, just in front of the Kaiba estate. One man came out, dressed from head to toe in a dark grey overcoat. His wide-brim black hat his most of his face, and his hands were protected bay black leather gloves.

"All the others were done; guess I'll start here now…" He said to himself, taking out a large leather briefcase from the truck of the car, where it seemed to have quite a lot of unlabeled black boxes in it.

He confidently marched up to the wide front gate, punched in the key code to deactivate the security system, reached into his pocket for a card key, which he used to open the gate with ease.

Once inside the mansion, he immediately walked up the stairs and stopped at Mokuba's room. Kneeling down, he opened the briefcase and took out a black box similar to the multiple ones in his trunk. He set it just in front of Mokuba's door, and stood up, carrying a second one to Seto's home office.

When he returned to his briefcase, he closed it and moved down to the kitchen, where he spotted an apple and took it with him.

"They'll be surprised in the morning…" He said with a smile as he left.

* * *

The sun rose, using the bright white snow to apparently blind everyone with its glow. 

When the glare came to Mokuba's window, he turned around unconsciously and accidentally fell off the bed, and onto an unsuspecting Mikagi.

A little groggy, he tried to get off of him, but ended up rolling onto his tail, making him screech loudly.

"Get off me!" He yelped, pushing the boy off his sensitive fifth appendage.

Finally fully awake, Mokuba stood up. Rubbing his eye, he opened the door and found the black box in front of it. "Huh…that's strange…" He said to himself. "Usually I have to find _nii-sama's_ presents…"

He bent over and picked it up, ignoring the growls Mikagi made as he caressed his poor tail.

Then, he saw his brother already wide awake, and also carrying a black box.

"You have one too?"

Seto replied with a curt nod. "What I don't understand is how they got in. Security system is down, and it's password-protected, the gate only opens with a special card key, and none of the servants are here and won't be until after the New Year."

"Do you think we should open it?"

Seto didn't reply. He looked at his box carefully, examined all its edges, pressed his ear up to it, gave it a shake and gently pressed down on its top.

"I suppose. It sounds like there's some type of cloth in mine."

They both lifted the lids, and were shocked at the contents.

* * *

"…and so it was just there, in front of your rooms?" 

"Yeah, it's strange…the gates were unlocked, and I never leave them unlocked."

"That's what happened to me and grandpa!"

"You guys too?"

At the _Kame_ shop, it was time for Yuugi's annual party, but the festivities were put on hold when the mysterious black boxes appeared. Everyone there: Atemu, Yuugi, Sugoroku, Anzu, Jou, Honda, Shizuka, Otogi, Marik and Ryou. They were all pondering where the source of the mysterious gifts that had appeared in their rooms, all of them despite of countless security precautions.

"I'm just glad nothing was stolen…" Jou commented, leaning against the cushion on the couch.

"Yeah right Jou…like there's anything valuable at your place." Honda sneered, ducking from an incoming punch.

"Nonetheless…there was someone we all don't know in our homes, and he left us with these presents." Yuugi stated, a little worried by his. His was among the largest of the black boxes, second only by Otogi's, which was half his height and as wide as Yuugi was tall.

While everyone was pondering their gifts and their mysterious source, a knock on the door came.

Yuugi piqued up. "I'll get it."

He ran out of the living room and ran to the door.

"_Kaiba-kun!_" He exclaimed. "What're you doing here?"

At the mention of Seto's name, everyone rushed to the doorway to get a good look, and were they ever surprised.

Seto was wearing a beautiful, shining, red leather, long sleeved, satin lined trench coat, and his hands were covered by white leather gloves. The collar was lined with faux white fur, and the entire thing was accented by a large, studded black belt with a 12-diamond studded buckle.

"Where…did you…?"

Seto chuckled and ran his finger along the fur collar. "I was wondering that myself. This morning, I found a very peculiar black box in front of my room, and upon opening it. I got exactly what I wanted: a warmer coat, albeit at the price of looking like a 20-year-old Santa Claus, as Mokuba humorously pointed out."

At the mention of his name, the mentioned kid poked his head out from behind Seto, smiling widely. "All he's missing is the hat."

"Shut…up…" Seto replied.

Mokuba grinned in reply, wrapping his new royal blue scarf with a chibi blue eyes design on it "I got this in my box. Nice huh? And to think I got the thing that I needed for this really cold day…after Mikagi used my old one for a chew toy."

Yuugi finally got over the initial shock, and shook his shock away. "Okay…so…what you got in those black boxes…are exactly…what you wanted."

After a confirming nod, everyone, including Yuugi, ran back into the living room.

Everyone was seen digging into the same black boxes that they were worrying over, and upon their opening, found the one gift they truly wanted.

Anzu blushed at her gift. "They're beautiful!" She exclaimed as she took out two bright red dancing shoes complete with a long read ribbon for laces.

"I have been saving up for this for _ages_!" Honda exclaimed, picking op a copy of the Nintendo Wii Version of _Time Crisis 4._

"No…Way!" Jou raised a custom made Duel Disk, with three racing stripes streaked along the tray. "Mine needed a new battery, but this'll do just fine!"

Yuugi looked over to Otogi, and face faulted. "Okay, Otogi…you really are obsessed." He commented when he saw said person lounging around a soft, fluffy beanbag shaped to look like a giant white die, with six black dots on one side, five on the other.

Sugoroku chortled softly when he pulled out a seven-holed _Congklak_ board and 98 seashells. "Now my collection of ancient games is complete!" (1)

Atemu looked over to Sugoroku and smirked. "Grandpa, do you think you can take me at that game?" He asked.

The elderly man nodded to him, then looked to his grandson. "What did you get?" Yuugi then showed him a 5000 piece puzzle set.

"Typical…" Sugoroku said with a smile.

Atemu poked his black box meagerly. "I'm not so sure about this…"

Yuugi smiled and opened it for him. "Oh come on, look all it is is more arm-jewelry for you!"

Atemu looked inside and he found six leather bangles. "Hey, I was thinking of getting more…"

Everyone sweat dropped at this.

"Big Brother, look what I got!" Shizuka showed Jou a pink tambourine with nine silver bells. She shook it, making the whole room hear something like sleigh bells.

Ryou examined the ten crafting tools he received. "These are perfect for lead!"

Marik peeked into his. "Please me something for my bike…" He whispered as he saw the content. "Yes!" He pulled out eight golden Motorcycle accessories.

"Well…" Yuugi began to say, as everyone showed off their presents proudly. "Looks like everyone got what they wanted…"

And so, with everyone there anyway, everyone enjoyed themselves, even Seto enjoyed himself, as he stayed aloof from everyone, but lessened his hostility.

* * *

A man in a grey over coat and black hat entered a large elegant room with a large fire place at the opposite end of the room. Next to the fireplace, a butler was busy feeding the flames. When he spotted the man enter, he immediately rushed to his side, taking off the hat and over coat. 

"Sir, what too you so long in your flight? You've been gone for over a day!" He exclaimed, taking the hat and coat and placing them on the rack.

The man, wearing an impressive black suit and grey tie, adjusted his oval frame glasses and smiled. "No need to worry, Naoyuki, I wasn't gone long…"

Naoyuki Kageyama sighed and ran a hand through his hair. "Mr. Takahashi, I have always been wondering, why are you always taking a world round trip every Christmas season? Also, why are you always buying a lot of black boxes?"

Kazuki Takahashi looked into the fire, the light from it reflecting of his oval spectacles, and smiled.

"Why, Naoyuki…? It's my duty."

* * *

**1.) Congklak is a very old game, and it has different names all over the world…and it was around the same time that Atemu was said to be.**

_**Oh, the 12 gifts of Christmas my Creator gave to me…**_

_**A 12-studded buckle…**_

…_**11 dotted beanbag…**_

…_**10 crafting tools…**_

…_**9 silver bells…**_

…_**8 cycle studs…**_

…_**7 holed game board…**_

…_**6 leather bangles…**_

…_**5000 puzzle pieces…**_

…_**Time Crisis 4…**_

…_**3 Racing Stripes…**_

…_**2 Dancing Shoes…**_

…_**And a chibi dragon on a blue scarf.**_

**_So, have you given your gifts to your OC's?_**

**Merry Christmas, Happy Hanukkah, and Happy whatever holiday you celebrate! Review please! It's Christmas time!**


End file.
